In certain scenarios, a user may capture a self-portrait image (also referred to as a “selfie”) in a certain location. The user may also want friends, family members, or other users who may not be present in that location, to be a part of the self-portrait image. In the process of taking the “selfie”, if the captured image (i.e. the self-portrait image consists of two or more users) then such captured image may also referred to as the “usie”. The “usie” may also be referred to as a “collective selfie”, a “composite selfie”, a “selfie of a group”, or simply a “group-selfie”. Existing image processing and editing techniques enable editing or merging of different images into one image. However, the resulting self-portrait image (for example, the “usie”) looks artificial and contains artifacts that are visually unpleasant to a viewer. Therefore, an advanced image processing system may be desirable for composite selfie image composition for remote users.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.